goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Puts the Wasp Nest in Fluttershy106's Office and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Lawson had a naughty plan. Lawson: I'm going to put a wasp nest in Fluttershy106's office! I'm going to get the wasp nest from the tree. Lawson went off to the forest part and he spotted a wasp nest on the tree. Lawson: Let's get the wasp nest off the tree. Lawson climbed up the tree and he picked up a wasp nest and climbed back down. Lawson: Let's take the wasp nest and put it in Fluttershy106's office! I must hurry before the wasps get me! Lawson rushed out of the forest part and then he went inside Third Street School and ran on the way to Fluttershy106's office. Then he reached Fluttershy106's office and entered it. Then he placed it under Fluttershy106's desk. Lawson: There. This is going to be funny. Lawson sneaked out of Fluttershy106's office, and he stopped. Lawson: Now let's wait for Fluttershy106. Then Fluttershy106 came and he went inside his office. Lawson: And now, I'm out of here! Lawson sneaked off, and Fluttershy106 walked over to his desk. Me: Okay, time for a nice cup of tea! Then Fluttershy106 sat at the desk, and then wasps flew up from their nest. Lawson was looking crafty. Lawson: Oh my god, this is going to sound so funny! Then Lawson heard the wasps buzzing, and then he heard Fluttershy106 screaming in pain. Me: (in Tom's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Fluttershy106 was engulfed in wasps, and Fluttershy106 fell to the ground, as wasps flew away from him. Me: Muriel, heeeeeelp. I'm in pain. Lawson laughed. Lawson: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Yay, I put the wasp nest in Fluttershy106's office! Suddenly, Miss Finster came, and she was furious. Miss Finster: Lawson, how dare you two put the wasp nest in Fluttershy106's office?! I just heard that you did that! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office! Lawson did as Miss Finster said and walked off to Principal Prickly's office. Then Miss Finster walked inside Fluttershy106's head. Miss Finster: Fluttershy106, what happened? Me: Muriel, there are wasps under my desk. Look at my body. I'm stung by lots of wasps. Ow. Miss Finster: Oh no! You're in critical condition! Don't worry, Fluttershy106. I'll call the ambulance. In Principal Prickly's office, Lawson confronted Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: So, Lawson? What brings you in? Lawson: I put a wasp nest in Fluttershy106's office. Principal Prickly was shocked, and he got annoyed at Lawson. Principal Prickly: Lawson, you don't ever put a wasp nest in Fluttershy106's office! You know putting a wasp nest in Fluttershy106's office is a very bad thing to do! Now Fluttershy106's stung and he has to go to the hospital, thanks to you! That's it, you are suspended for three days! Go home now! Lawson went home in disgrace. Back home, Lawson's dad scolded Lawson. Lawson's dad: So, Erwin? I received a phone call from Principal Prickly. He told me that you put a wasp nest in Fluttershy106's office. Did you do that? Lawson: Um, um, um, yes, we certainly did. Lawson's dad threw a fit. Lawson's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you put a wasp nest in Fluttershy106's office?! Fluttershy106 is in critical condition! Now he has to go to the hospital, because of you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! As for your punishment, you will watch shows you hate like Barney & Friends, Sesame Street, Elmo's World, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Steven as Me Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Trivia Tom's scream was used as Fluttershy106 screams in pain when he was engulfed in wasps Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Stuff